


Cozy Sweater

by miraculousmultifan



Series: DTSS Prompt Week 2020 [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, sapnp and karl are mentioned, when you and your bro cuddle in the moonlight bantering with each other but also you are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan
Summary: George smiled at Dream, repressing a shudder, but Dream noticed anyway."You're cold! Here, take my sweater. I can handle the chill."And what was George really supposed to do? Say no?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DTSS Prompt Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158
Collections: Dream Team Safespace Prompt Week 2020





	Cozy Sweater

There was a chill in the air, of course, but George didn't mind. Of course, the rock he was sitting on was pretty much frozen, but he could deal with it if it meant he could sit there watching the view for a little while longer. He leaned over to rest his head in his palm as he stared out over the mountains and the little village that he and his friends had created nestled in the middle. To think that the year was coming to a close. One year of building and mining and sparring with his friends. Protecting them and bantering and messing around. 

And Dream.

He had to mention Dream. It wasn't for any real reason, it's just that he had spent most of his time with Dream. They had bonded, and well... He was the most important part of George's life during the year.

Speak of the devil. He heard footsteps behind him as they crunched through the soft snow. Turning around with a wide smile, George scooted over on his frozen rock and patted the spot next to him.

"Hey. Why don't you come sit next to me?" George hadn't paid much attention while Dream walked up, but now that he was looking at him, he couldn't help but freeze at the sight of him. The pink bow in his hair waved in the breeze, and George had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it. He looked so cozy in his matching sweater that George wanted nothing more than to hold him close and absorb his warmth and comfort.

"Hi, Georgie. Enjoying the view?" Dream winked, and George knew he wasn't talking about the snow-capped mountains.

"Shut up." George shoved Dream lightly, a blush rising to his cheeks. Thank god for the cold weather. He didn't want Dream to know how flustered he made him. They settled into a comfortable silence after that, George indulging himself a little as he leaned his head to rest on Dream's shoulder. Dream reached his arm behind George to place his hand on the other side of him on the rock. He hadn't touched George, but they were still pulled closer together, relishing in each other's warmth.

A few minutes later, the bell rang down below, Sapnap hollering that dinner was ready, laughing when Karl smacked him upside the head with a giggle.

"We should probably head down," Dream murmured into George's hair. George sighed and nodded, but still, neither boy moved to get up and leave each other's side. Eventually, Dream decided to pull away, the rumbling in his stomach the reminder that he really needed to eat something.

As soon as Dream left George's side, George tried to suppress a shiver, not realizing just how warm he had gotten with Dream there beside him. He turned his head to watch Dream leave, smiling when Dream gave him a little salute with a wheeze. He resisted the urge to shudder, knowing that if Dream noticed, he would never leave. 

So maybe that's what he didn't hide it as well as he could've. Plus, Dream knew him well enough by now to notice everything about him.

"You're cold! Here, let me give you my sweater. I can wait with you a bit longer so you don't freeze."

What was George supposed to do? Say no? This was exactly what he wanted anyway. He held back the wide grin that was beginning to spread on his face, but it dropped when he realized that Dream was _literally stripping right in front of him_!

" _Dream_! What are you doing?" George screeched, coving his eyes, his face flushing brightly.

"I'm... giving you my sweater?" Dream said, laughing lightly as he raised an eyebrow at George.

George nodded frantically. "Right, right. Of course. Sorry. I must've... zoned out a bit there."

Dream wheezed, stepping closer to give George his sweater before taking the seat next to him. As soon as George had pulled it over his head, Dream pulled George into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. George squeaked, sitting up straight with a shocked expression. 

"Relax," Dream cooed. "You're cold. I'm just going to warm you up. Is this alright?"

George didn't trust his voice to work, so he simply nodded meekly, relaxing carefully into Dream's arms. It was actually... quite nice. Before he knew it, he was falling asleep cuddled up against Dream's chest with soft sighs. Dream pulled him closer to his chest and rested his head on top of his before letting George's soft breaths lull him to sleep as well.

If Sapnap found them still curled up with each other a few hours later and made them a fire close by to keep them warm, well nobody needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT MIND THAT I ONLY JUST FOUND OUT ABOUT THE PROMPT WEEK YOU ARE GETTING 3 FICS TODAY SO I CAN KEEP ON TRACK I HOPE YOU LIKE
> 
> yes dreams little outfit is inspired by his mcc skin. no i am not a simp. yes i think they are very cute.


End file.
